1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of bonding technologies for the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a bonding technology (e.g., wafer bonding) using a solder material may be performed at a relatively low temperature that is less than 450° C. and may provide an improved bonding strength. A gold-tin (Au—Sn) solder has desirable adhesive strength and corrosion resistance, compared to a softer solder, as well as having relatively high electrical conductivity and improved thermal conductivity. Also, the Au—Sn solder is resistant to thermal fatigue, does not contain lead (Pb) that is subject to environmental regulations, and may be melted without a flux. However, in the case of the Au—Sn solder, prices may rise due to the inclusion of Au, controlling a composition ratio between Au and Sn may be difficult, and a bonding temperature is relatively high.